1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video recording systems and, more particularly, video recording systems utilizing shared client and server resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal video recorders (PVRs) such as those provided by TIVO® or Replay TV® are known. Such PVRs comprise, essentially, a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive which stores one or more television streams which may then be accessed via a user to effect a VCR-like functionality within the context of live television. While useful, such devices are inherently limited by the number of channels they can process, the total amount to be stored and other parameters due to the number of tuners, amount of mass storage and other factors.